Vive les vacances
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock végète à Londres tandis que ses amis ont pris quelques jours de vacances, ce qui n'est pas vraiment à son goût. Lestrade/John


J'en ai assez de ce soleil et cette chaleur, je ne suis décidément pas faite pour ce temps. Et aujourd'hui, miracle, ciel gris, pluie et quelques degrés de moins. Résultat, j'ai enfin réussi à reprendre mon stylo pour écrire ceci alors que ça faisait des jours que l'inspiration me fuyait. Bref, voici un petit OS totalement approprié en ce mois d'août ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Sherlock ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, même sous la contrainte d'une arme, mais à cet instant il s'ennuyait ferme. Durant les minutes précédentes il avait hésité entre cribler le mur de balles ou remplir le frigo de boites de Pétri, avant de repousser les deux idées avec lassitude. Sans John pour rentrer sur ces entrefaites et lui faire un sermon cela n'avait pas la même saveur. Parce que, et c'était bien là son problème, la raison pour laquelle il ne l'aurait admis devant quiconque, c'était bien l'absence de John qui lui pesait. Même le dossier remis par Dimmock quelques heures plus tôt n'était parvenu à le divertir. De toute façon il n'aurait pas voulu courir aux quatre coins de la ville pour cette enquête sans John à ses côtés. C'était irritant de dépendre à ce point de quelqu'un. Mon dieu, dans cette optique être en couple devait être un enfer. En revanche fréquenter le médecin n'avait que des avantages, pas de disputes – John partait toujours en claquant la porte avant d'en arriver là – pas de sexe, pas de sentiments… C'était parfait ! Sauf quand cet idiot décidait de prendre des vacances. Huit jours à l'étranger avec Lestrade ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ils allaient se lancer dans l'adoption ensuite ? Seigneur qu'ils étaient pathétiques.

Interrogé sur les raisons de ces congés, le blond avait prétexté une envie de soleil – absurde, le temps était caniculaire à Londres depuis le début du mois – et le besoin de passer un peu de temps avec son amant – stupide, ils avaient bien assez de la chambre à l'étage pour cela. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de prendre des vacances. La plupart des gens avaient un quotidien vide de sens, alors prendre quelques jours pour se reposer du néant de leur vie était le summum de la bêtise. Lestrade en était un bon exemple. Quoi que l'inspecteur le moins abruti de Scotland Yard, et ce n'était pas un compliment, il était incapable de mener une enquête à son terme sans l'aide de son consultant. Comment dans ces conditions pouvait-il seulement s'estimer en droit de prétendre à huit de vacances ? Décidément, la vacuité de l'espèce humaine ne cessait de l'étonner. Et le voilà privé du seul être à représenter un certain intérêt.

A cet instant, assis droit au milieu du canapé à fixer le néant, Sherlock aurait tout donné pour voir John passer la porte. Même après les journées les plus longues et les mois productives, le retour de John offrait une distraction parfaite. Le détective n'aimait rien de plus que l'observer et déduire en quelques secondes à quoi il venait d'occuper sa soirée. Quoi que depuis qu'il avait officialisé sa relation avec Lestrade c'était devenu un peu moins intéressant. Désormais les moments entre les deux hommes se partageaient entre parties de jambes en l'air et dîners au restaurant. Or John n'avait jamais un sourire idiot sur les lèvres en revenant du restaurant. Il n'empêche, c'était distrayant de le voir rougir après quelques affirmations bien senties sur sa vie sexuelle.

Avec un soupir de frustration, Sherlock porta le regard vers la fenêtre en plissant les yeux. Le soleil tapait à n'en plus finir. Mrs. Hudson lui avait bien conseillé de baisser les volets au plus fort de l'après-midi pour éviter à la chaleur de rentrer, puis de tout ouvrir pour faire du courant d'air la nuit venue. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout ce remue-ménage, lui-même ne souffrant pas de la chaleur, et puisque John n'était pas là… Ce temps était lassant en tout cas, toute la ville semblait tourner au ralenti, d'autant que les Londoniens étaient plutôt familiers de la pluie et la grisaille. La moitié des forces de police en vacances, les criminels en sommeil, il n'y avait guère que les touristes pour égayer tout ça mais Sherlock détestaient les touristes. Comme il détestait les vacances. C'était supportable quand John était là mais cette année c'était pire que tout. Si au moins il avait su où les deux hommes étaient partis… Non pas qu'il les aurait rejoint mais tout de même, ces petits secrets devenaient lassants. Juste parce qu'il avait ruiné quelques-unes de leurs sorties, notamment en faisait évacuer le restaurant où ils dînaient ou en interrompant leur séance de cinéma… A croire que John était paranoïaque. Il n'avait donc parlé que d'une destination au soleil, voilà qui était vague, les rives de la Tamise rentrant présentement dans ce descriptif.

Le jeune homme eut alors une idée, qui aurait au moins le mérite de le divertir quelques instants. Après tout John avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'aurait pas fait un bon espion étant donné ses difficultés à couvrir ses arrières. Se levant d'un bond souple, il se dirigea vers son bureau en s'installa devant l'ordinateur portable de son colocataire. Vérifier l'historique ne prit que quelques instants – John ne se donnait même plus la peine de se fendre d'un mot de passe – et peu après Sherlock était en possession de ces fameuses informations, à savoir la destination et le nom de l'hôtel où séjournait le couple. Les Caraïbes… Bof, plage, sable, et soleil, rien d'intéressant. L'hôtel semblait sympathique, Sherlock était certain que John avait dit paradisiaque, mais leur appartement n'était-il pas suffisant ?

ooOoo

Allongé sur sa serviette posée à même le sable, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le corps tartiné d'une bonne couche de crème solaire, John sourit comme un bienheureux. Deuxième jour et il se régalait. Avec l'air marin l'atmosphère ici n'était pas étouffante. Ici, pas de crime, pas de stress ni de colocataire insupportable. Juste un petit bungalow paradisiaque, l'océan à perte de vue et à ses côtés Greg qui semblait plus détendu que jamais. S'il avait au départ un peu culpabilisé d'abandonner Sherlock à son sort pour quelques jours, le médecin était bien vite parvenu à l'oublier. Décidemment, rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ces petites vancances. Rien, vraiment ?

Se tournant vers son compagnon, qu'il trouva plongé dans un polar, à croire qu'il ne pouvait jamais décrocher totalement du boulot, John remarqua alors une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux. Familière la silhouette, bien trop familière, constata-t-il en se figeant.

« John ? interrogea Greg, qui avait remarqué son trouble.

- Je veux rentrer à Londres », marmonna le cadet d'un air misérable.

Surpris, le policier suivit son regard et eut un soupir de frustration. C'était trop beau. Comment avaient-ils pu penser un seul instant que le petit génie ne les retrouverait pas ?

Sherlock, dénotant totalement dans ce décor idyllique, vint se planter devant eux, leur cachant le soleil par la même occasion, cette attitude suffisante et ô combien détesté sur le visage.

« J'ai lu la presse dans le taxi qui m'emmenait jusqu'ici, la police du coin piétine justement suite au meurtre d'une touriste. Lestrade, je suis sûr que vous saurez nous introduire auprès de ces "collègues", alors au travail. C'est pour votre bien de toute façon, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes ridicule autant l'un que l'autre en maillot de bain. »

Tandis qu'il sentait son compagnon se tendre instantanément, John se demanda avec le plus grand sérieux s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir à bon compte en se débarrassant du corps de Sherlock dans l'océan. Cela valait la peine d'essayer, non ?

**THE END.**


End file.
